1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for supporting a safe living.
2. Background Art
With the recent advancement of smart terminal technologies and the advent of home appliances having network functionalities, there have been incessant efforts for controlling various in-home devices or monitoring in-home states while there is no one home.
Moreover, as the information and communication technology is developed further, many devices are increasingly evolved to require integration with the information and communication technology when designing an internal architecture of a building.
In other words, living space, which used to be perceived as a simple space for resting, is being transformed to a high-tech space in which state-of-the-art technologies are integrated.
About the increasing trend for nuclear family and the change in demand for addressing insecure external experience in a personal space, futurist Faith Popcorn discussed about the cocooning trend of digging into a safe, cozy environment, such as family, for self-protection in her best-selling The Popcorn Report in 1991.
This new change of trend appears to inevitably expand in-house smart devices and sensor devices.
Accordingly, more meticulous and detailed extensions are required for services generally used for detecting unsafe situations in home, for example, fire-prevention using a smoke detector, shutting down a gas valve using a home automation device, turning a light on and off, etc.
Meanwhile, many video-based services used for prevention of trespassing, robbery, etc. are accompanied with high installation prices and problems in using the material for post-incident processing and in infringement of personal information.
While today's users have various demands for systems that can support the residents for safe living by use of smart terminals, smart devices and information from home-installed sensors, there have not been any specific systems designed to address these demands.